


Realpolitik

by Khazarkhum



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khazarkhum/pseuds/Khazarkhum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ostagar two of Celene's letters to Cailan are found. What was in the ones that weren't found?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realpolitik

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a persistent plot nug that latched onto my ankle &amp; almost gnawed my foot off. The nug was a single line that appears in this work. Bonus cheese if you can guess which one!

Realpolitik

To His Majesty, King Cailan Theirin of Ferelden:

We respectfully request your attendance at our reception aboard our ship, the Soleil D'Or. We will be anchored off of the northern coast for a few days. This will be an ideal opportunity to discuss our respective realms.

Sincerely, Empress Celene I of Orlais

\---------------------------------------------

To His Majesty, King Cailan of Ferelden:

I must express my surprise at the reception last evening. My impression of the people and realm of Ferelden had never been favorable, for I was raised to consider it a barbaric land full of people who are little more than savages. I did not expect to meet so charming and gracious a King. We must continue our talks, for the world of our fathers is not the world we currently share. There must be a solution to attaining a permanent peace found.

Sincerely, Empress Celene of Orlais

\-------------------------------------------------

To His Majesty, King Cailan:

We will be at our retreat in the mountains in a matter of weeks. Your presence is respectfully requested. I am anxious to continue our discussions. The discussion last night was not only interesting, but I feel fruitful. There is, as you say, no reason to continue making the mistakes of the past.

Empress Celene

\------------------------------------------------

Your Majesty, King Cailan:

I will be hosting an intimate cotillion in my chambers this evening. You are cordially invited to attend.

Empress Celene

\---------------------------------------------------

King Cailan:

You were most witty, charming and delightful last evening. I find many of your ideas quite intriguing. I look forward to continuing our conversation tonight.

Empress Celene

\----------------------------------------------

Cailan:

By the Maker, I thought there were no gods left in Thedas.

Celene

\-------------------------------------------------

Cailan

As last night's discussions led to such a satisfactory outcome, I trust you will wish to continue them this evening.

Celene

\-----------------------------------------

Cailan

This series of discussions has proved far more satisfactory than any others I have had in some time. They must continue.

Celene

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cailan

I too do not understand why our fathers did not attempt such a resolution. It may be, as you say, that King Maric feared the takeover of Ferelden by Orlais. There is no need to fear such an outcome as our new treaty keeps the realms separated. It still leaves the question of Queen Anora. You have told me many times that you do love her, and that repudiating her will be difficult, especially as her father will object. You will have to find some evidence that can be used to justify her demotion. It might be wise, as you said, to keep her on as Prime Minister. That should help neutralize her father.

I do miss your conversation.

Celene

\------------------------------------------------------

Cailan

I received your missive from Denerim this morning. That the Mages have confirmed your fears about the nature of Anora's "Antivan Oils" is disturbing. Why she would not wish to bear your child is a question I cannot answer. However, with this you should be able to speak to your Landsmeet and persuade them of the validity of our solution.

I do not know how much longer I can stand to be without your conversation.

Celene

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cailan

You rode a very long way to sign our treaty. It is only right that you stay and discuss it a little while.

Celene

\-----------------------------------------------

Cailan

I did not 'deliberately lose the key to the shackles'. It was merely misplaced. It was careless of me, and I will submit to whatever punishment you deem acceptable.

You are quite adorable when discomfited.

Celene

\-----------------------------------------------

Cailan

I understand that you must leave to investigate the strange reports coming from Lothering. I can only pray that they are nothing, and that we can finally continue our conversations in peace. In the meantime I will begin preparations for my visit to Ferelden.

Celene

\--------------------------------------------

To his Majesty, King Cailan of Ferelden:

 

My Warden-Commander assures me that we face a Blight. This thing threatens us both, and we must work together to fight it, lest it devour all. Our two nations have not had a happy history, but that is all it is -- history. It is the future that is at stake now. Let us put aside our father's disagreements so that we may secure a future for both our countries.

 

My Chevaliers stand ready and will accompany the Grey Wardens of Orlais to Ferelden. At your word the might of Orlais will march to reinforce the Ferelden forces.

 

Sincerely, Empress Celene I *

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Cailan,

 

The visit to Ferelden will be postponed indefinitely, due to the darkspawn problem. You understand, of course? The darkspawn have odd timing, don't they? Let us deal with them first. Once that is done we can further discuss a permanent alliance between Orlais and Ferelden. *

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Warden-Commander:

What are you saying? Loghain Mac Tir quit the field and left the King and his army to die? This cannot be!

Empress Celene I

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Anora

You filth. You and your traitor father deserve to be ravaged by every demon in the fade for all eternity for what you have done. You were not worthy of him, you treated him as a fool, you denied him children, and now he is gone. Were you here I would rip your demon heart out with my bare hands and burn you alive.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

To His Majesty King Alistair of Ferelden:

Your Majesty

My heart was sorely wounded to learn of the death of your brother, King Cailan, at the hands of the traitor Loghain Mac Tir.

As you probably know, we had reached an agreement to guarantee the peace between our realms, now and for the future. I believe that we should renew these negotiations, for our sake and those of our children's children. It would be a fitting tribute to your brother, would it not, if we were to achieve this?

Sincerely Empress Celene I of Orlais

 

_*These are the 2 letters from Return to Ostagar._


End file.
